


The Boy Who Died (Or So they Thought)

by SubPrimeDirective



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fake Character Death, Temporary Character Death, nah rly dead but thats what it looks like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubPrimeDirective/pseuds/SubPrimeDirective
Summary: Set in OotP, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Lupin, and the rest of the crew come to retrieve Harry to Grimmauld Place, but they find him dead, or is he dead? What will happen to Harry if they don't know that he's just under a spell? Or better yet, how will they react?





	The Boy Who Died (Or So they Thought)

  
An Unlucky Find

Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones, all members of the Order of the Pheonix, and creeping through of number four Privet Drive. Their mission was to retrieve Harry Potter and successfully bring him to number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

After Tonks successfully broke a plate in the kitchen, it was clear that the team wasn't doing very well in the stealth factor, no matter, however, as it wasn't needed. For the Dursley family was out of the house, heading to what they thought was the All-England Best-Kept Suburban Lawn Competition.

With the wave of a wand the plate was returned to its original state, and Tonks, Lupin, and Mad-Eye heading to Harry's room on the stairs, still unaware of the scene that would await them. It was only after getting through all the locks on Harry's door would their ignorance end, the suffering begin, and hopelessness set in.

Tonks' excitement was palpable, but not quite contagious, for this would not be the first time that Lupin and Mad-Eye would be meeting Harry again.

The last lock opened itself and Tonks opened the door, revealing Harry Potter, on the floor, unmoving. There was confusion at first, was he asleep? None of them were sure how to approach as what seemed a sleeping Harry. But Lupin was the first to move forward.

The room was as messy as Harry always kept it, but no one seemed to notice the broken window. Mad-eye, however, was able to notice something the others could not. It looked as if Harry hadn't aged at all since he had last seen him. His hair was the same length, barely reaching the bottom of his neck, he was also wearing the same worn down, greyish sweatshirt as the year before, sleeves rolled up.

Harry's back was to them, Lupin bent down and turned Harry over so that he was lying on his back. What they saw took them by surprise.

He was pale, very pale. As a sheet of white paper, the moonlight shined down through Harry's window and reflected on Harry's skin, the effect made it seem as if he were glowing.

But it wasn't his paleness that took them by surprise, it was his eyes. They were wide open, unseeing. Or so they thought.

While Tonks let out a cry, Lupin and Mad-Eye remained silent. Only the look on their faces showed that they saw Harry on the floor before him. The difference between Lupin and Mad-Eye though, was their expressions. Mad-Eye's showed disappointment, while Lupin displayed pain, and sadness.

Tonks' eyes were watering, her hands flew up to her face, covering her mouth and nose. Lupin sat on the ground next to Harry, defeated. But Mad-Eye was still a man of action, and knew not to let emotions get in the way.

"We came here to get Harry and bring him back," He said. Lupin looked up, curious as to what Moody was getting at.

"And that's what we're going to do," He finished. Lupin stood up.

"Do you mean-" Lupin was cut off.

"To take his body back to Grimmauld Place? Yes, Remus, I do."

And so they set off, Harry's body traveling with Remus, who knew him best out of the lot. All of them flew on their brooms with heavy hearts as they neared Grimmauld Place, dreading their return when they knew everyone else was looking forward to it.

When they arrived, Lupin passed on Harry's body to the others, to go in first, and bring the news. He felt he would be best, especially for Sirius.

He took his time in walking down the hallway and to the door, he could hear talking behind it, and Sirius's voice. He opened the door.

All the talking had ceased as various members of the Order looked to see who had entered. Sirius's eyes met his, and he realized that he was out of breath, that he was sweating.

"Remus? Is something wrong?" Sirius asked. If only he could keep him in the dark a few minutes longer…

"Sirius...Padfoot, there was nothing we could do," He managed to say. And with that, Sirius knew. Something had gone wrong, something was wrong with Harry…"

Sirius leaped over the table, transforming into a dog to make the jump and to get to Harry quicker. He bounded into the living room and turned back into his human form when he saw Harry lying on the floor, motionless, just as he had been for the past 2 months.

Mrs. Weasley was there too, standing still in complete and utter shock as the members of the Order that had come to get him tried to see if what they thought was true. And one by one, people began to file into the living room from where they had been meeting.

Most of the reactions were the same, gasping, and being taken aback. None too like Mrs. Weasley, whose boggart would have taken the form of exactly what was in front of her, along with other dead bodies of her family.

But Sirius...no, not even Mrs. Weasley could feel the pain he was feeling. He was the only family Harry had, and had been very close to him. In fact, the thing he cared most about in the world was Harry.

And now he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this when i was like 13 lol i just thought i'd put it on here since it's been sitting on fanfic.net- If i ever get around to reading the hp books again this whole thing'll be re-written


End file.
